A thousand miles
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: Based off the song "A thousand miles" by Vanessa Carlton...Read and review! :


**A Thousand Miles**

A/N: Okay, I haven't been writing any fics for the past week (or were it months?) so I came up with this one, I kinda sucks since I still am on Writer's Block. . . So, enjoy! . . . ?

Elm: Disclaimer please!

Shikai: Uh, okay. . . Organization-15 **does not own** DN Angel nor does she work at an Anime office or industry. She **does not** own the 'song fic plot' which someone from the DN Angel fics authors did and she was just inspired. She also **does not own** any of the mentioned characters namely Dark and Riku. That is all.

Elm: I was dreaming/thinking/imagining about a (Naruto) SasoOC, do you think I should at least TRY to write it?

Shikai: .\\\\\. I-I d-dunno, a-a-ask him! –turns away-

Elm: Okay, well on with the fic! Warning: OOC-ness

**SUPAHDUPAHFANFICLINE!!!!! **

Song one: A Thousand Miles

_Making my way downtown, walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd_

She was sitting on a park bench reading a newspaper, alone, escaping the noise and personal space discomfort of the streets. She was trying to remove _him_ from every corner of her mind. The so-called 'perverted molester' who stole her first kiss, the kiss she was saving for 'Niwa-kun', but he was now with her sister.

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

Now she was annoyed, his images remained tattooed on her mind. Her messy, purple, fly-away hair, his crimson eyes staring at her either 'lovingly' or perversive[2] way, his lips (her most hated part of him other than his perverted mind) whish he used to steal her first kiss. That's it she will **TOTALLY KILL HIM**. But how can she if that little voice in her head will JUST keep on saying: "Don't deny it you are severely falling for him." Or "He loves you and you should love him as well" And even "He stole your first kiss and you liked it."

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight_

He was wondering around downtown passing by the park, the place where they first met, and suddenly images of _her_ started flashing in his mind. Her oxblood[1] colored hair cut short, framing her face, her chestnut-colored eyes, her desirable soft, pink lips. . . To him she was just perfect, he wanted no he craved for them to meet again.

_It's always times like these when I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memories_

He remembered her, he always did. He often thinks about her, wondering if she would ever think about him, even for once in her life. Other than thinking about him with hatred, he wanted to let think about him with love. She was a part of his memories, but he wasn't in her memories.

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by oh_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight_

She wanted to kill the little voice in her head, but she couldn't part of what the voice was telling her was true, she was ever so slightly falling for him, he did tell her that he loves her, but the kiss was just something perverted, right? She wanted to ask him, she wanted to hear the truth, and she wanted someone to love her and not Risa.

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I don't_

Both of them wanted to see each other again, but fate has something for both of them.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder_

She was sitting alone at a café sipping coffee, still trying to get him out of her mind. She closed her eyes for a while and then re-opened them, he was there, sitting in front of her, his eyes staring directly into hers and his lips giving a playing smirk at her.

"What'd you want?" she asked him with a hint of annoyance 'Now what why's he here anyway?' she thought.

"You of course," he simply replied as she tried to fight the heat on her face.

"No really, what?" she asked seriously, with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Look love, I missed you so much, I couldn't even stop thinking about you, and I know that you missed me too, don't deny it, my sweet." He simply said it, with his eyes still gazing at her own.

"Okay. . .One, I am not your 'love' nor your 'sweet' and Two I didn't miss you at all." She said seriously trying to avoid his gaze on her.

"Not even a bit?" he pouted a 'puppy-dog' pout.

"Well, I guess I did miss you. . ." she whispered as she looked down hoping he couldn't hear it.

As soon as he heard those words, his heart leapt for joy and a smile was on his face. "What're you smiling about?" she asked him.

"I knew it, you did miss me!" he happily said to her.

"Wait, I didn't say I—" his finger silenced her lips.

"I heard it clearly my love, I know you did miss me, and please stop denying it." He put his finger down.

"Well, I did, now go away, you got what you came here for."

"Not all I wanted," he smirked

"What else could you possibly want?"

"You,"

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by_

_Oh, 'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you_

_Tonight _

He loved her and she knew it, She loved him and he knew it. Finally, A happy ending for both of them. Good thing no one had to walk a thousand miles!

**SUPAHDUPAHFANFICLINE!!!!! **

A/N: THE END of the first chapter, It was cut short isn't it?

Dark: Yes, where's the kissing part, you said there would be one!

Elm: I was lazy, but I think the next chap would have one.

Dark: YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!

Shikai: So, what about your new SasoOC fic?

Elm: He said it could be good, if the kissing part was good.

Shikai: .\\\\\. Do you have to write it?

Elm: If I have the time.

Shikai: Thank God.


End file.
